Share the love :)
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: Dedicated to my best friend 3 Billy wonders why Spencer hasn't answered his calls until he sees him and notices something is wrong with him. I've never watched the show so I hope I have it right. ECTOFEATURE 3


**A story I wrote for my best friend! Ecto feature and plz do forgive me cuz I don't watch the show only small clips and a brief summary from her about what is was about n about the characters. Srry for any misspellings or any bad grammar I did not have time to check. **

**Enjoy!. **

Billy was just having another nice day as usual just walking out of his favorite burger joint with a chocolate shake in hand. He wink at the cashier who squealed in pure joy and flail around. He chuckled, loving the idea that he had such an effect on women. But Billy wasn't interested in any of them, nope.

Sure, he partied with them, flirted and sang to them but for the fun of just living. Their has never been a girl who had his heart beating or giving him the butterfly effect on his stomach...not like Spencer.

His bromigo.

His pal.

His.

Today, they decided to make plans and go camping. Together. Alone.

The thought of having to share a tent, eat smores and just be with spencer for three days without anyone around riled him up in the most pleasurable ways ever.

He had everything packed already, thought of every possible scenario that could happen while they are alone together in the woods and even packed his guitar and had lyrics prepared for the moment he decided to confess to Spencer. Now the only thing missing was Spencer...who hasn't picked up his calls nor his text messages.

The thought that maybe the younger brunet had changed his mind and didn't want to go camping with him had his poor little heart breaking. "Nah that can't be it, when my bro says he is going to do something he sticks with his plans!" He told himself. He turned a corner still contemplating what could possible have his bromigo distracted when he came to a sudden halt.

Right their, on the schools bus stop was Spencer himself. Billy couldn't get a good glimpse of him from his point of view so he didn't saw how despondent Spencer looked at the moment.

"Bro!" He shouted and dashed his way to him.

Spencer jolted up and turned. He didn't need Billy of all people seeing him crying. Before Billy could make his way towards him he rubbed his face and forced himself to stop crying. He forced a smile as Billy almost tackled him down with his bear hug.

" Spencer, my man! whats the dealio? you didn't answer any of my ?"Billy snuggled his head on the short males soft hair. Spencer laughed at his pals antics. "I-it's nothing, I've just being busy." He lied. He hasn't been busy, in fact it was worse. The bullying in school was getting worse and his parents seemed to not care for him this last few days. Everyone has been busy with their own things they couldn't stop and help him out.

Billy smiled ready with a foolish retort as he pulled his bro in arms length to look him the eye only to stop himself.

He frowned. "Bro, are you okay?"

Spencer stiffen. "O-of course I'm okay!" He replied but Billy didn't look like he believed him.

"Whats the matter bro?" He asked again. This time he was fully serious. He didn't like seeing his bro sad. And for Spencer, well, he felt like he could trust Billy. Billy has always been their for him mostly when it came to school. Everyone thought of Spencer to be the weird kid, weirder than the guy who likes to pick his nose when eating. In fact, Billy was the reason why no one picked on him until last year when Billy graduated.

Spencer didn't want to answer though, he didn't want to stress his pal.

"It's nothing Billy, come on let's head to my plac-" Billy wasn't having any of that. He grabbed Spencer's hand and sat him on the bus stop next to him.

"Why are you sad man?" He asked, hand on Spencer's shoulder and looking at him straight in the eye. " I'm not used to seeing you sad bro. The look doesn't fit yah." Spencer blushed at how close they were to each other. He looked away before responding. "I-it's nothing Billy," he put on another fake smile."Now come on we're wasting time here. We need to get ready and seize the day while we still can and...B-Billy?"

Spencer spoke with his hands moving frantically in the air, it was a habit that seem to run in the family. And that's when Billy saw it. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Spencer's right arm. "B-Bro?"

In a matter of seconds Billy had grabbed Spencer from his arm at the part were the mark was left. The small brunet let out an undignify squeak in pain. "B-Billy! C-Come on man let go!" He demanded but the older of the two wasn't listening as he inspected what had caught his attention.

"Oh, I see..." His voice turned icy and Billy felt embarrassed. ' I knew I should've covered it.'

A bruise. Not just a little one but a big one, one huge bruised shaped of a hand. Billy did not like when his possessions were touched by others. Nope.

"Who did this?"

" It was nobody, it was an accident an-"

"Was it Kleet? LOLO?" He questioned.

"N-no! Lolo doesn't believe in violence-"

"So it was Kleet?!" He was already raising out of his seat but the warning bells in Spencer's head had him jumping and putting both hands on Billy's chest. "He didn't do anything to me, he moved away." Spencer muttered the last part.

Billy looked at him and the brunet gulped. He has never seen Billy J. Cobra look this mad. "If it wasn't them ." Before spencer could come up with another lie Billy spoke up again, "and don't you dare lie to me mister cuz I will eventually find out."

Spencer sighed and looked down at where his hands were displayed in Billy's chest. "This new senior, he joined the football team and was assigned quarterback. B-But before you do anything you should know that I started it! I accidentally slammed his locker on him." He muttered and scratched the back of his neck.

Billy looked down atSpencer and grabbed his chin making him look up at him. If this was another time Billy would have kissed Spencer for looking adorably frightened and sooth him in his arms but not now.

"No one and I mean NO ONE. Has the right to touch you in any way while I'm still around or my name isn't Billy Joe Cobra!" He declared.

Spencer turned a darker shade of red. "B-Billy-"

"No bro, you don't get it." He interrupted him. "I can't let this guy get away with hurting you." He said. He was determined to make this menace pay for even touching the brunet, no one , like he said before, was allowed to hurt him.

"C-come on man, so what? This is the first time he does it. All he has ever done in the past is throw spit balls at me and call me names. Now he just has a bigger reason to hate." He took a step away from Billy and rubbed his bruised arm as he looked down.

"Whaaaaaaat? I just don't get it! How can someone not like you!?" Billy exclaimed, hands in the air and scrunched up face looking at him for answers.

"It's not just him. It's everybody, if you haven't noticed no one likes me." He bit his lower lip. He could feel the knot in his throat and the burning sensation of new tears ready to slip out. "I mean come on Billy, Im bad type of weird. Im labeled as the freak who believes in the supernatural and a nobody." He tried to blink the tears away but after keeping them in for what felt forever was getting difficult.

"That is not true!" Billy retorted.

"Oh come on bro, the only reason no one did anything when you were still in school was because I was ALWAYS with you! " Billy blinked. What could he say to that!? He was a very popular in Highschool. A guy who everyone liked through the years. Spencer was always right next to him, even if they didn't have class together, Billy made an effort to always see him in the halls and seat with him in lunch.

He sighed at the sniff his young pal gave. "Spencer." He frowned.

Spencer was stifling his sobs and looking down and away from him. Billy wanted him to stop, this was just too much for him.

He took one step forward and hugged his pal who stiffened at his touch. After spencer seized being shocked at being hugged by Billy (which shouldn't even be a surprise,the guy was always in some way touching him) he placed his head in the nape of Billy's shoulder trying to stop the tears from spilling.

"So what?" Billy said. Spencer was confused by this so Billy kept speaking."Your weird, but in the most awesomest way!" He looked at Spencer in the eye and gave him his most honest smile he could muster. He meant every word.

Spencer knitted his eyebrows together looking at him. He blushed and looked down suppressing the smile. "Do you really mean that?" He said in a soft voice.

Billy chuckled.

"OF COURSE I MEAN IT MAN! YAH KNOW I WOULDN'T LIE TO YOU." His heart skipped a beat and the butterflies started to erupt on his stomach as he saw that lovely small smile form on Spencer face who was still looking away from him.

He bend down a little so he could be face to face with the boy. "Hey," Spencer turned to look at him only to be startle as his nose brushed with Billy's. Billy smiled as their foreheads bump into each other. He glided his arm to loop on Spencer's waist so he would be a little more comfortable. "Who cares what other say about yah, you should care what the people who love you think of you." He said a soft voice.

He tilted his head a little bit as if he was about to kiss him."Like me, I think you are funny and awesome, and great to talk to and cute-" both eyes widened at the confession. Billy went back to straightening his posture still not letting go of the brunet as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"I-uhhh I mean uuhhhhh HEY forget the haters and share the love with us your bromigos!" He gave a winning smile and spencer laughed also trying to get out of the embarrassment.

"Share love with my bromigos huh?" He tilt his head, one eye brow raised looking up at his pal.

"Yeah bro,share the love! Don't let haters get you down my bro!" He let go of the chuckling boy. And watched in appreciation as the mood in the brunet change back to happy.

"Oh bro, you are so right! Haters are so lame, I should just share the love!"

"YEAH THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Billy threw his hands in the air getting more laughs from the boy.

"HAHA! Come on Billy lets go get some grub. I am starving!" Spencer said. He was so lucky to have someone like billy in his life.

'Share the love huh?'

"Alright man, it'll be my treat we can go to that sweet BBQ it's Free steaks today!"

"Okay but umm Billy?"

Billy turned. "Huh? What is it-"

Spencer tiptoed and closed the gap between them. It was only for a few seconds but to billy it felt like an eternity. When Spencer pulled away, he looked down, a smile gracing his face and so did a blush. "Thank you, for everything." And he walked away leaving Billy frozen in the same position.

"Oh yeah sure, no problemo..." A smile cracked his face and immediately he ran after the brunet who called him to see if he was still alive. "So, are we still on for that camping trip?"

End.

Moral of the story: share love not hate, mostly with your best bromigos :)


End file.
